Wish I Might
by Insanepants
Summary: Wishing on a star somes times does help dreams come true. Ya'll know the drill. Sadly I do not own Harry Potter...Tear, tear.


"Starlight star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight," Hermione Granger whispered to herself whist staring out into the night sky, "I wish for romance and that Dean could feel the same as I do."

"Hermione? What are you doing over here," came the voice of Ginny Weasley.

"Just thinking, Ginny, just thinking," Hermione replied distractedly.

"Of who? Come on now, I know that you have been mooning over someone…Now tell me, who does my brother get to bet up next," Ginny said trying to elect a smile from her curly hared friend

"Promise you won't tell? For I don't believe that Harry and Ron would be to happy in knowing the share a room with the boy that their friend fancies," Hermione said with a half grin.

"Hmm…This keeps getting better and better. Who could it be? I know it's not Ron or Harry, Neville is dating a guy from Hufflepuff, so that's a definite no, and Seamus and I are quite happy. So I would assume that…Oh my word…You fancy Dean! Well I know someone who will be very pleased to hear that," Ginny said as she set looking at her friend's reaction.

"What are you talking about Ginny? There is no way in Hades Dean would ever fancy a girl like me, let alone me," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Well, we just have to ask him about that," Ginny said as she stood up while pulling Hermione up and over to where Hermione's fellow sixth years were sitting, including Hermione's crush. "Dean can I ask you a question," Ginny said with a smirk, while Hermione looked as if she would have run away if it hadn't been for Ginny's tight grip on her arm, "Could you ever fancy a girl like Hermione, or even Hermione herself?"

Before Dean could answer in either a negative or positive form, Hermione looked from Ginny to Dean, and back to Ginny before she said in a tone that disturbingly reminded everyone of Snape, " Ginny, run."

Immediately Ginny ran for all she was worth out the portrait hole and down the corridor, hoping that she could get enough of a head start to lose Hermione. With a quick nod to her fellow Gryffindors, Hermione sprinted out of the common room and after her prey. Two hours later, a very tired looking Ginny reappeared in the common room and asking if anyone had seen her chaser.

"Not since she ran after you two hours ago," Harry said standing up and up and walking over to the littlest Weasley, "You know, that wasn't very nice putting Dean on the spot like that when you know he fancies Hermione."

"Dean, I am sorry about that, but I was trying to prove to Hermione that you fancy her. She was over by the window all moody and depressed because she thinks that you could never fancy her. Why do you think she was so angry at me for asking you about fancying her," Ginny said as she by passed Harry to go and sit next to her boyfriend, Seamus.

"She fancies me? All this time I've fancied her and thought that she fancied Ron, and she's fancied me," Dean asked as the information he had just received sunk in.

"Yeah, she fancies you. She would never fancy Ron or Harry, they're too much like her brothers. And the reasons she's never really said anything is because she, one was afraid you didn't fancy her and two, was afraid of what these two gits would do to you," Ginny confirmed as Lavender and Parvati nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, do you remember what these two did to Seamus when he and Ginny started dating? Can you imagine what they can do to you," Lavender said as Ron eyed Dean with a suspicious glare.

""Dean, thinking along the lines of dating my sister, if you end up hurting Hermione, you will wish that you had gotten on you-know-who's bad side instead," Ron said in a tight growl…He couldn't believe that his best friend Hermione liked this coward.

"I have no intention of hurting Hermione, but I do intend to find her and ask her out before some one else does, excuse me now…I'm going to go look in the Library for her. Unless you have another suggestion of places to look," Dean told his group of friends as he stood and left the common room, praying that Hermione had given up her chase of Ginny.

Hermione set in the Library, praying to any god that would listen that Dean would forget what Ginny had said, but alas she knew that would never happen. "Why did she have to interfere? I was perfectly happy being all depressed and alone, but no, Ginny had to open her big mouth. Well, time to start the chase again, she should be back in the common room by now," Hermione thought to herself. Sighing while he stood, Hermione turned to the Library doors and began the journey back to the common room.

Hoping Hermione was still there, Dean suddenly burst through the Library doors, earning a glare from Madam Prince. "Hermione, can I talk with you for a second," Dean asked when he saw the curly hared girl, ignoring the look he was receiving from the disgruntled Librarian.

"Yeah…I guess," Hermione said, wishing she had an escape route.

"I wanted to know something. When Ginny asked me earlier about fancying you, did you get upset because you don't fancy me and she asked or because you do fancy me and she asked," Dean inquired from Hermione as the couple set down at an out of the way table.

"I got upset at her because she asked, and she knows that I fancy you. So now that we have that cleared up, you can let me down easily, and we can pretend that this never happened," Hermione told the dark hared boy across from her in a business like tone.

"Why would I want to pretend you don't fancy me? You see, I would much prefer it you, instead, agreed to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend, on a date," Dean said, his voice slowly growing in confidence as he spoke with Hermione.

"You really want to go to Hogsmeade with me? Plain ol' me," Hermione asked, almost regretting her inquisitive nature, as she believed that Dean would regret asking now.

"Yes, I want to go with you. Hermione, you're not plain, you're beautiful, I would be honored if you would not only go to Hogsmeade with me, but also consider becoming my girlfriend. You see, I really fancy you, I mean really, really fancy you. Harry and Ron both know, in fact, I think you were the only sixth year Gryffindor who didn't know. And the only reason I didn't act before now is because I thought you fancied Ron," Dean told Hermione as he picked up her hand and held it in his.

"Dean, I would not only love to go to Hogsmeade with you, but I would also love to be your girlfriend," Hermione said with a shy smile, "Now, why don't we head back to the tower. Its almost curfew, and we don't want a dentition."

The new couple stood, still holding hands, and left for their common room. When they finally arrived at the portrait hole, Hermione turned and gave Dean a quick kiss on his check and slipped into the common room and up the girl's stair case while calling out goodnights to the people still in the common room.

"Well, what happened," was the question on everyone's lips as Dean walked in.

"We're going to Hogsmeade…And she agreed to be my girlfriend. Hmm…I guess wishing on the first star you see at night really does work," Dean told everyone before heading up to his shared dormitory, but not before everyone heard him whispering to himself, "Starlight, star bright the first star I see tonight…"


End file.
